


世界线

by MirandaAlley



Category: Uknow/Max - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaAlley/pseuds/MirandaAlley
Summary: 世界是一团永恒的活火





	世界线

**Author's Note:**

> 这真的是个很胡闹的故事

第一个故事 月光曲

——“歌声是他对世界的回答。”

郑允浩打了个哈欠，擦去眼角的泪花，舒展自己僵硬的身体，沈昌珉靠在他腿上玩着手机，听这充满困倦的声音抬起头来：“哥昨晚没睡好？”  
大半夜遭那一出谁能睡好，郑允浩叹一口气，也不是人人都有你那样雷打不动的优秀睡眠的。  
“被吵醒了就很难睡着，”他揉着眼睛接着打瞌睡，“KangTa哥的公寓是新的，没咖啡，我们得出门买。”  
沈昌珉不解，默默从他身上爬起身来：“好不容易从基地里跑出来，就当放假了，为什么还要往外跑？”  
他知道郑允浩最抗拒靠近人群，周围人的思想在他脑子里吵得他头疼，这会有假不休趁机会好好休息，怎么这么有情调自己提出要出去闲逛。  
“你以为为什么我们能就这么被准假？”郑允浩失笑，觉得这孩子还是天真了，“孩子们成天在基地累死累活抗议总部压榨员工，凭什么这么容易就放我们出来乱跑？”  
……好像是这个理哦。  
“额，”沈昌珉认真思索了一下，“出外勤？”  
不对，出外勤一般也不会这么没目的的放着瞎跑。  
郑允浩看他歪着头一本正经的模样觉得可爱，摸摸圆圆的耳朵高深莫测地摇了摇头。  
“哥说说是为什么？”沈昌珉想不通，皱起眉头开始撒娇。  
“希澈哥。”郑允浩给出提示。  
“那位神棍又占卜算出什么卦了？”沈昌珉哦了一声，突然冷漠。  
知道他和金希澈一向不对盘，三句话里两句互怼，郑允浩也没辙，觉得这平时总故作老成小孩偶尔一脸幼稚的样子也是好玩。  
“前些日子他说我们会有新的邂逅，建议我们出来走走，”他站起身伸出手，把试图赖着不动的沈昌珉从沙发上拽起来，“虽然说听起来像酒后的胡话，但他的预言一般都跟胡话像一回事。”  
“最近超能力失控的案件频发，造成的破坏也不小，群众现在十分恐慌。我去请示了Kangta哥，他希望我们外勤组能分散开进入人群中，搜查潜在能力者，帮助他们控制力量解决问题，尽量防患未然，不要总熬到出事才请战斗组出马。”  
“虽然时机很奇怪，但这些事都应该有什么关联，”他叹口气，“再说待在基地也不是什么愉快的体验，能离开也是好的。”  
沈昌珉沉默，老老实实去拎包收拾东西准备出门，在总部这短短一周他实在是累了。  
郑允浩站在门口看他检查手机钱包钥匙，从门口衣架拿了一条围巾去帮他围好，“再说了，听陌生人的思想，总比听那群熟悉的人脑子里的抱怨要好。”  
眼下搭档兼上司的男人几乎与他头顶头在整理他的衣领和围巾，沈昌珉看他低垂的眼睛睫毛投下细碎的阴影，呼吸相闻的距离让他脸一红，郑允浩倒是老神在在的样子，抚平边角拍了拍他胸口大衣上的灰尘，对他扬眉展颜一笑。  
“哥是又听了什么基地秘闻？”沈昌珉摸了摸发烫的耳朵，若无其事地问，郑允浩开门意示他出去，笑得贼兮兮。  
“珉豪的游戏卡了三天，就在他终于要通关的时候被希澈哥搅了，敢怒不敢言，晨会的时候一直在脑子里哼哼唧唧；艾琳她们最近一直被恶作剧搞得焦头烂额，罪魁祸首是新来的椰梨那孩子，能力是隐身；Joy最近的人生目标是撮合涩琪和Wendy，一直用化形能力变成双方搞事情，你前天在走廊撞见的那个特别作妖的涩琪其实是Joy；孝渊偷偷改装了泰妍的外勤装备结果坑了她一路，到现在没敢让她知道是谁做的，”等着电梯的功夫郑允浩信口就来，“还有些住地下大宿舍新来的孩子们穿错衣服袜子内裤之类的事，每天晨会都挺精彩的。”  
沈昌珉听得目瞪口呆，大概是知道装盔能手人前酷得不行的郑允浩为什么这几天每天都一副憋笑憋的快要死了的样子。  
“还有就是，”郑允浩突然压低了声音笑容不怀好意，“最近基地桃花开得很旺哦。”  
看他难得这么兴奋的模样，大约是排的上号的大人物，沈昌珉眼珠咕噜咕噜转了两圈，脑海里隐隐约约浮现出金希澈懒洋洋跷在桌上转着笔敲着通讯器闲得蛋疼神叨叨招摇撞骗的模样。  
旁边通常还端坐一个身姿端正认真读报告写报告身边永远一大堆事要处理忙到吐血，却还是挂着温柔平和笑容的利特。  
噫——  
看着莫名雀跃的郑允浩，上挑的丹凤眼弯成月牙的弧度，翘起的嘴角很俏皮，他又悄悄松了一口气，幸好你没法读我的心，他想。  
基地桃花是很旺啊，愿这心思能别太早败露的彻底。  
“我们要去哪儿？”他转而问，随着电梯一路下降，金属门打开那头就是人群，郑允浩下意识皱起了眉头表现出了抗拒。  
“不知道，”他回答的很是耿直，“既然说是邂逅，大概随缘吧。”  
缘分的意思大概是，随便你去哪里，它都会找上你。  
沈昌珉失笑，有时也搞不太懂男人身上随遇而安的这股精神，只揽着他肩往外走，抵御门外寒风的侵袭。  
“那就先去帮哥买杯咖啡吧。”他柔声说，郑允浩嗯了一声，软软糯糯的，听起来很是乖巧。

他们两运气不算好，最近的几家咖啡店都是人头攒动，天气乍冷早晨还寒，一杯温热的咖啡是所有人内心深处的渴求，闲逛了两个街区才路过一间没什么人气的店铺，沈昌珉是准备就这么路过的，这种没什么人的店一看就不太好喝，郑允浩向玻璃里张望了一眼，却突然停下了步子。  
“哥？”他疑惑，拉着袖子跟着停下来，想向里看却因玻璃的反光看不真切。  
“昌多拉，”郑允浩叹一口气，“我想我找到我们的邂逅了。”  
是很绝望的，呼救的声音。有人在哭，在请求帮助。  
得去看看才行。  
那是一家在巷尾看起来十分古朴的店面，到处充满着旧日的痕迹，和如今时兴流行的风格很不搭调，也难怪生意冷淡，清早没什么人，只在角落里坐了一个孤独的客人。  
“我去见见他。”郑允浩拍拍沈昌珉的手臂，沈昌珉点点头，想起来什么又拉住他的手。  
“哥想喝点什么？拿铁还是摩卡？”  
“冰……”郑允浩下意识想回答冰可可，这才突然回过味来理解沈昌珉问这话的意思，瘪了瘪嘴看起来很委屈，然而沈昌珉才不吃这一套。  
“……热可可。”  
“好，乖，”沈昌珉满意了，大手一挥，“哥你去吧，我来买咖啡。”  
被年幼的搭档这么一折腾面子十分挂不住的郑允浩摸了摸鼻子，默默转头去面对今天的目标。男人背对着他，只能看见一头黑色的短发，他叹气，实在是没什么跟男人搭讪的经验。  
这种时候，硬着头皮也得上就是了。  
“你好。”他走到桌前打招呼，在男人诧异的目光中在对面坐下，递过一张名片，用暗红色的字印着花体的Uknow，左下角署着超查部的图章。  
男人看着他面露疑惑，张了张嘴又匆忙闭上，一时有些游移不定，低头在包里翻找起了纸笔。  
“没关系的，”郑允浩出声打断了他的动作，“金钟云先生，我能听见您的声音，您在呼唤帮助，所以我来确定是否有能够帮到您的地方。”  
金钟云愣了一下，眼里流露出茫然与恐惧，郑允浩眨眨眼，觉得自己似乎吓到人了。  
“超自然现象研究与超自然事件搜查指挥部，也就是超查部，”他想了想，从头开始解释，“是世界性的为了解决超自然现象与能力者问题建立的官方组织，我是韩国分部外勤执行组的成员，精神能力者，能力通俗点说就是读心，还请不用害怕。”  
“您在渴望帮助，我在门外听见了您内心的声音，它一直在呼救，您很绝望，我希望能够帮到您。”  
沈昌珉端着热饮姗姗来迟，听他一口一个您听得极膈应，看看对面的男人的表情显然和他是一个想法。  
【你可以叫我艺声】他试着在脑子里想了想。  
“艺声……哥，”郑允浩从善如流，“你可以叫我Uknow，这位是Max，我的搭档。”  
【谢谢，请问你们真的能帮助我吗】名叫艺声的男人适应能力倒是惊人，居然很快接受了这种诡异的交流方式，捂着嘴靠思想成功与郑允浩找到沟通途径。  
“不确定，”郑允浩诚实的回答，“但我们会尽全力。”  
【那就请随我来吧】男人站起身，摆出彬彬有礼的有请的姿势，看得出家教极好理数周全，沈昌珉看看他又看看略微点头的郑允浩，默默起身跟着男人走出门上了车。  
是低调又大气的牌子，不难看出车主的身价与品味。  
坐在后座沈昌珉没什么念想，默默捧着两杯饮料才想起来郑允浩还没喝，从后座伸手递了过去，郑允浩回头看他一眼伸手接了，手指有意无意与他相触，酥酥麻麻的带点痒。  
“趁热喝。”最后他只这么说。  
【我是个歌手】男人开着车，脑子里突然响起了声音，【就在上周起唱歌时会发出声波一样的东西，原先只是唱歌，前天起连话都不能说，一开口玻璃之类全都会震碎，听觉也会造成很大的伤害】  
【而您的巡演就在下周，你却不知如何是好是吗】  
郑允浩倚在座椅上慢慢喝着温热的可可，没有张嘴，艺声愣了一下，意识到这声音是直接在自己的脑袋里响起的。  
【是】说来也好笑，在这奇妙的体验后他紧绷了一周的神经反倒诡异地放松了下来，大约是知道这世上还有人和他一样是异类的存在，找到了归属般的安定感，【所以希望二位能够帮助我】  
【嗯】郑允浩托着腮沉默，【我们会想办法】  
沈昌珉看看前座沉默的两个人，撇嘴，估计郑允浩又开始了神交，低头安静地喝着自己的咖啡，突然被点名的时候吓了一跳。  
“昌珉，”郑允浩突然转头回来问他，“你的意念可以控制声波吗？”  
“能控制声带不让人说话，”沈昌珉认真想了想，对着郑允浩比划了下，“声音我没试过，但如果意念能操纵力场的话，理论上声波也是可行的，我可以帮忙问问老师。”  
郑允浩点点头，挥挥手意示他去搞清楚这个问题，沈昌珉哦一声，老老实实开始找手机发短信。  
“……怎么说？”  
“……”沈昌珉眨了眨眼，“他没回消息。”  
“老师他生活习惯不太好，这个点他通常都还没起床。”  
郑允浩无语，一旁默默开车的艺声噗嗤笑了一下，神情不复起初的紧绷，看起来放松了不少。  
算了，他也微笑起来，不管怎么说，有希望都是好的。  
大约三十分钟的车程到了目的地，是艺声的私人别墅，远离闹市很是幽静，沈昌珉哇了一声啧啧赞叹，看起来很是喜欢，郑允浩看他好笑，摸摸他手臂，随着房主进了门，被带进一间隔音室，里面放着几个玻璃杯。  
【戴上这个】  
艺声递给他们两对隔音耳塞，自己走到桌子前张开了嘴。  
“啊啊啊——————”  
玻璃杯应声而碎，沈昌珉瞪大了眼，清晰的感受到冲击波的能量擦过自己，把他冲了一个踉跄，旁边郑允浩显然下盘稳得多，依然抱胸站在原地神色如常。  
“没想到歌剧mv里的场面居然能真的实现，”他努力让自己不要显得太新奇，“还有，不用老师了，我确定这是可控的。”  
郑允浩哦了一声看过来，沈昌珉想起来，郑允浩是精神能力者，感受不到力场。  
“念动力的原理解释起来很复杂，我也说不清楚，但是是力的话就是可控的，”沈昌珉想了想，“粗暴点说大家都是虚的，我能靠意念控制现实世界，他就能控制自己的声音的声波。”  
郑允浩瞥了他一眼，不是很懂你们这些靠想法就能改变世界的人。  
沈昌珉撇嘴，我们也不是很懂你们这种随随便便就能知道别人想法的人。  
“那我能正常办下周的巡演嘛？”听到沈昌珉的话艺声很激动，转头来忘了自己如今的特殊情况，张口就问出了自己的问题。郑允浩被冲的一晃，好在早有防备勉强稳住，沈昌珉直接被砸在了墙上疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
艺声默默捂住自己的嘴。  
“我觉得宝儿她们战斗组还能再收个人。”沈昌珉摸着被撞痛的脑袋真心诚意，郑允浩默默走过去检查他的状况，小心翼翼从后脑勺一路摸到肩背，确定好在冬天穿的厚没撞出什么伤来。得了机会沈昌珉自然要及时撒娇卖乖，哼哼唧唧拖着鼻音喊疼，把郑允浩心疼的不行，小声哄着问要不要回去休息。  
“艺声哥这个不用太担心，加以训练是可以控制的，只是这东西练习起来比较困难，看个人的掌握能力也需要时间，下周的巡演会比较赶了，不想酿成惨案的话还是延期一阵子比较好。”  
他说话时觉得还是有点晕乎，撞到了脑袋果然还是不轻，今天是别想练了老老实实回去休息比较好。  
“艺声哥，”郑允浩一眼看穿他心思，“昌珉他刚刚碰到了头，今天可能没法开始训练，我们明天再来拜访。”  
【要不要在这里休息】给人家突然来了这么一下艺声也十分不好意思，【楼上有充足的客房，可以再请我的家庭医生来帮他看一下】  
郑允浩正经犹豫了一下，沈昌珉先摇了摇头，虽然他不知道这两人又神交了些什么，但他这会就想回家两个人安静地待一会：“哥，我想回家。”  
“那还是不打扰了。”郑允浩点点头，这种事都是无条件说好，艺声也点头要送他们，被婉言谢绝了。  
“钟铉，”郑允浩打开早先建好的思维链，“开门。”  
远在首尔闲的发慌陪崔珉豪打游戏的金钟铉被突然响在脑子里的声音吓了一跳，一个激灵按错键，游戏中人物惨死，他抱头哀嚎一声，一边顺手拉开一个通道。  
“组长？昌珉哥这是怎么了？”这哥怎么被抱着出去又被架着回来？  
沈昌珉扒在郑允浩肩上极其虚弱，虚无的对崔珉豪挥挥手，把弟弟吓了一大跳。  
“磕到脑袋了，”郑允浩言简意赅，“把我们还放回公寓吧。”  
金钟铉乖巧点头，又一个入口送走两尊大佛。  
两人一起目送哥哥们消失的方向的墙壁，默默相对无言。  
“允浩哥这能力是真挺吓人的，”崔珉豪深思熟虑点了点头，“每次他在我脑子里说话我都觉得我疯了。”  
金钟铉看了看弟弟，又看了看自己手，觉得算了吧，这个基地就没什么正常人。  
只是允浩哥这确实有点犯规就是了。  
“可他不是读不了昌珉哥的思维嘛，”沈昌珉迷弟一号崔珉豪托腮，“所以也不是万能的，昌珉哥也很厉害啊。”  
能只靠意念把你人直接扔出去是很厉害，金钟铉回想起之前装备部试图对沈昌珉下手直接被丢出去的惨案摇了摇头，“昌珉哥可是和允浩哥搭档的人啊，想什么呢？”  
“就是觉得很奇怪，允浩哥为什么要和一个自己读不了思维的人搭档组队？”  
金钟铉被这个问题问得一愣，摇了摇头：“谁知道，大概因为特别吧？”  
那个人和别人不一样，因而总带着神秘感吧。  
被放在床上的时候沈昌珉还是晕晕乎乎，觉得自己十分没用，居然就被撞头这种事放倒了实在是丢份。郑允浩看他苦兮兮的脸色也无可奈何，捏着他的鼻子晃了晃，低头看他时姿态亲昵。  
“想啥呢成天？头晕还不好好休息？”  
沈昌珉愣了愣，突然瞪大眼睛望郑允浩，像是被这个问题勾起了什么念头，幽幽的目光看得郑允浩一阵膈应。  
“哥，允浩哥为什么一定要和我搭档呢？”  
郑允浩扬起眉，像是在等他解释这个问题。  
“不会很奇怪吗？”他喃喃问，“哥从来都不用看就能明白人心思的吧？有时候也会直接用思维跟别人交流，只有和我搭档，哥既不能直接听见我的声音，也不能用思维链传话给我，这样不会很奇怪吗？”  
“从我认识哥这两年来，哥的每一句问话都是问我的，从来没有问过别人任何问题，因为总是知道的吧？”  
除了我，别人想什么总是可以知道的，没人有能对你撒谎，真心可以被听见，明明什么都这么方便，为什么还要苦心找一个读不懂的人去猜测着在一起呢？  
郑允浩默，心想头晕都治不了你这想太多的小脑袋瓜儿。  
“头晕还说这么多话，”他叹气，取了冰袋来敷伤处，又垫了几个枕头好让沈昌珉躺的舒服些，才直视固执地瞪着自己的小鹿眼，“反过来想不是很简单吗？”  
“正因为你的思想我听不见，所以才珍贵，”他垂着眼，说这话时神色依旧淡淡的，“我很喜欢这种感觉，看着你的眼睛猜测你是不是高兴是不是喜欢，难过的时候在想些啥，观察你的小动作判断你的喜好和习惯，不用读心也知道你在想什么，从很小的细节去了解一个人，而不是去阅读他的思想查看他的记忆是一件很美好的事，在遇见你之前我从未有过这样的机会。”  
“因为珍贵所以才喜欢吗？”因为难受眼里已经泛起了生理性的水光，沈昌珉还是固执地瞪着，想要等一个答案。  
“……”郑允浩拿他没辙，低头亲了亲他的脸，“是因为喜欢，所以才珍贵。”  
“睡吧，休息一晚，醒来就会好了。”  
得到了想要的回答，沈昌珉心满意足地笑得像个讨到糖的孩子，老老实实闭上眼乖乖睡觉，郑允浩无奈，轻柔地抚摸他的额发，只觉得心软塌塌化成了一片。  
他走出房门，公寓的窗户大开着通风，电视新闻里放着著名歌手艺声因身体原因延迟全国巡演的消息，他思索着艺声这个艺名，也忍不住微笑起来。  
艺术的声音吗？真是诗化的，浪漫的名字。  
安七炫的CD架上满满放着很多珍藏，他一个一个看过，指尖触过一个温柔的单词，抽出来看，是艺声的专辑，《Here I Am》。  
把CD放进音响一张一张听过，实在是很温柔的歌声，缠绵动情的嗓音，歌声里说很多故事。他靠在沙发上一曲一曲静静听着，Kangta当初买房子就存了给他们当安全屋的心思，市区的高层倒也安静，楼下的住户昨晚吵了一夜他被惊醒好几回，白天可算是出了门能让他安静一会。他就靠在一边扶手上吹着风，思索着很多很多繁杂的问题。  
总是被很多思想打扰着的人，时常会在这混乱的精神世界里忽略自己的想法。过去很长一段时间最崩溃的时候，他甚至分不清那是他自己经历的事，还是随意从别处那儿读来的别人的故事。  
那个人对他说，你得听你自己心的声音。  
可人心丑陋又虚无，能听见别人的思想又怎样，最终不还是逃不过被欺骗被背叛的结局。  
信任不过是用爱虚饰的伪命题。  
所以他像个孤独的流放者，去意大利开始一段逃难一般的旅行，而沈昌珉就在佛罗伦萨那个温柔的黄昏，带着万籁俱寂时朦胧的目光闯进他的世界，在荒芜的心上敲开了一扇窗。他来的轰轰烈烈又突如其来，谁也不知道他究竟在这个故事的哪一部分，又扮演着什么样的角色。  
可那又怎样，生活不还是得继续。再怎么经历背叛人总是要站起来的，爱过恨过也痛过就罢了，只要一天有人搞事不休，他们就有数不完的问题要处理。  
在那个冬日寒冷的白天，他托着腮坐在沙发上昏沉睡去，窗外的寒风掠过他的发梢，在空旷的室内卷起金色的尘埃。音响还在尽职尽责的工作，静悄悄将那张CD循环播放了一遍又一遍，那温柔的歌声唱：从此刻起，想象三件美好的事情。  
温暖的空气，夺目的天气，和窗外的我。  
夜色昏沉，他在清冷的月光下悠悠转醒，偌大的屋子漆黑冷寂，他揉着酸涩的眼睛，在房门口看到孤独伫立的人形，就那么静静地望着他，狼一样有些偏执的目光，冷冽中透着狠厉，在那之下又是温柔似海的缱绻多情，是他极喜爱的眼睛。  
璨若寒星。  
这实在是有些恐怖的画面，他头脑空白的想，机械地从沙发上站起身，注意到沈昌珉只穿着单薄的睡衣，在飒飒寒风中纸片般虚无。  
“别站在这里，”郑允浩含糊着开口，语调还有刚睡醒的迷瞪，“风很冷，会着凉。”  
他想去拉他，碰到一只温暖的手，才发现自己才是全身裹着寒气的那一个。沈昌珉牵起他冰冷的手捧在胸口捂着，月光下面色如霜，精灵般不食烟火的冷清。  
“你很美。”郑允浩低声说，被凛冽的风刮得破碎。  
沈昌珉是真的很想知道这位哥知不知道自己在干什么，窗户大开着坐在沙发上睡到深夜，是不要命了吗？睡到头晕眼花爬起来发现身边没人，推开房门才发现人在客厅坐着，是睡着了，姿态却端正的不像话，深夜客厅里温度接近零度，惨白的月光下那脸色苍白毫无血色，在夜风中透着惊人的寒意，了无生息。  
我要失去他了，他一瞬间胡乱想到，可我还没知道他的过去。  
“只有在黑暗中方能看到闪耀的光芒，我会在那星光汇聚的地方，一直等候着你。”  
歌声动情，沈昌珉抚上郑允浩惨白的脸颊，温热的指尖所过之处静止的血液开始流动，他想，我是听过这歌声的。  
“艺声哥，”他突兀的开口，“以前在老师那儿学习的时候，圭贤很喜欢他的歌，用在屋子里放着听，我跟着一起听了很多，是很好听。”  
“是用歌声说故事的人，音乐里传达很多感情，所以很动人。”  
郑允浩无言，安静听着，低眉垂眼的模样乖巧，沈昌珉拉了他的手回到房里，帮他脱下外衣安顿进尚留着体温的被窝里，自己也从另一侧躺下，扎扎实实把人搂进怀里。  
“你和圭贤是同学？”郑允浩问，埋在他胸口声音闷闷的，“你从来没说起过。”  
“哥不觉得我在基地和他混熟的也太快了吗？”沈昌珉笑，“我是很认生的。”  
也是，全国上下强大的超能力者屈指可数，沈昌珉一直念念叨叨的老师大约也只能是那几位，同样是优秀的意念力控有者的曺圭贤师出同门也是正常的。  
其实总部里还有很多熟人的，他想，抚摸郑允浩颈后的皮肤，后来玩的很好的那些人都是过去有些因缘的，虽然是哥带我进的这个门，可我真正陌生的，完全不认识的人也只有哥而已。  
我是真的很认生啊，不喜欢和陌生人接触的，很狷介的孩子，这么多年闯进来的陌生人也就只有哥了。  
“圭贤几年前就一直念念叨叨要去听艺声哥的演唱会，一直也没机会成行，这次下定决心一定要去的，结果还是延期了。”  
“其实也是缘分吧，以前老师就说过，艺声哥唱歌时嗓音里有一种力量，圭贤还很骄傲，跟我说一定是在夸歌里的感情鼓舞人心，虽然我觉得那么说也没错，可现在想起来，老师大概不是那个意思吧。”  
想到那个画面，郑允浩噗嗤笑出了声。  
“没想到真的是指力量，”沈昌珉也觉得好笑，摇摇头叹了一口气，“老师一直是个很闷骚的人。”  
“是挺闷骚的。”郑允浩赞同。  
“那样的人，要是不能再继续唱歌就太可惜了，所以我会很努力的。”  
他温柔地说，嗓音脉脉含情，郑允浩有些疑惑，转过脸来看他，险些迷失在那双含着星光的眼睛里。  
“因为真的很想让哥现场去听一听那歌声，是世界的礼物啊。”

“闭上眼翱翔吧，我会把你拥入怀中。”

两周后  
艺声的全国巡演重新开始的新闻满大街小巷的播放，沈昌珉被兴奋的曺圭贤吵得头疼，险些把好友拉进黑名单，艺声邀请他们去听首场，为了防止被记恨，还是多要了两张票。  
【有没有考虑过来加入超查部】郑允浩看看沉浸在自己世界里的沈昌珉，转头对艺声微笑起来，【近来多事之秋，虽然很不好意思提出这样的邀请，但也想知道你有没有这样的意愿】  
【我暂时还想保持目前的生活】艺声认真的考虑了一下，【但你们这次真的帮了大忙，十分感激，如果日后有需要帮助的地方请一定来找我，我十分愿意尽一份力】  
【这样也好】郑允浩点点头，【你的歌声应该被传往更遥远的地方】  
沈昌珉挂了老师打来的电话，一转头看见两个人又开始了一脸高深莫测的思维交流，觉得自己果然永远都不能习惯这个。  
“哥又背着我聊些什么呢？”目送艺声前往后台准备，他凑过去吧头磕在郑允浩肩上，声音听起来醋兮兮。  
“拐个人进超查部，”郑允浩笑了一下，“你不是在打电话？我怕说话吵到你。”  
我曾经苦恼纠结，问自己为什么会喜欢他，可这问题其实毫无意义。  
我当然是要喜欢他的。  
空气中的酸味骤然消散，一瞬间重新阳光灿烂，郑允浩转头看他一眼，好笑地摸摸他的脑袋。  
“去席上坐着吧，圭贤他们也该来了。”  
“好，”沈昌珉点头应声，牵起郑允浩的手，“这样就好了吧？”  
“嗯，不吵了。”郑允浩答，与他的手交握。

“这样的人，歌声里是应当带着力量的。”  
沈昌珉愣了一瞬，微笑起来。  
“是，世界予他声音，因而也予他力量。”  
“而歌声，是他对世界的回答。”


End file.
